


Say Something...

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just ask her out already..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something...

Deven had known the second she saw Michelle staring into space it was time to do something, she knew already (thanks to Ru) that something had been close to happening with Merle before now and, judging from how spaced out Michelle looked, she was driving herself crazy with overthinking. 

"Just ask her out already..."

Deven spoke softly, settling in the seat opposite Michelle, pushing a tea in her general direction, sipping her own before adding. 

"You clearly care about her and it's going to drive you crazy if you don't take a chance... go..."

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"What if..."

"Life is full of what ifs... Take a chance on happiness 'Chelle... for heaven sakes, how many times have you said you wished you had someone to tell you when to jump... well, here I am... jump... she'll be waiting..."

"How do you know?"

"Oh please... I know her, I know you... you make a perfect pair. Go for it. For once stop thinking and just do it."

"But..."

"Say something... do it."

"When?"

"Tonight... she's coming over, join us... no chickening out."


End file.
